Twilight's Wane
by TwilightDragonHiei
Summary: Long ago, a powerful element was sealed away, by both Spirit and Demon World. It's energies rivaled that of both. Ywt, now it seems that one demon is out for his own reasons to gather the keys to unlock the element. R&R please!
1. Beginnings

Knil: Hello all. I haven't written in a few years, so I hope this is alright. I think that I found my muse again, only because I have a lot more ideas in my head.

Hiei: What do you mean found me again? I was always here, moron.

Knil: Oh... You were? How come--

Hiei: Just shut up and get on with this story.

Knil: Sorry, hehe. Well, getting back to the subject, this would be my muse, Hiei. And he just likes being angry. And I thought that you were dead or something. Thats only because I couldn't write for a while... Hey wait... What are you do-- Has a bag thrown over him and gets tied up in it.

Hiei: I'm silencing you, before you bore them to death. Tosses Knil into the closet and locks the door. Sorry about that. He just likes to get off topic. This story is a YYH story, and neither of us own it. Now to the story.

Banging is heard from the closest.

Hiei: Quiet down in there. Looking back to the audience Oh there was something else that needs to be stated, this takes place after the Sensui incident, Yusuke is still part demon, and something dark in stirring in Yusuke's town.

---Chapter 1: Beginnings---  
A lone man stared at the feigning sun over the horizon. Watching the darkness envelope the town once more, as day became night. The wind blew softly, rippling his black cloak. Sighing, he looked over his back to find the moon beginning to rise. It took a few months, but he had gotten use to only one moon rising. It always messed him up with his time, but being in the human world for so long, it becomes a common detail. Above him, the stars began to come out of their slumber, and twinkle. The moonlight grazed his hair, being consumed by the blackened hair. Two ends of the bandana blowing in the wind, as he smirked at the inviting darkness around him. "Soon" The man hissed. "Soon, everything will be in place, and this world will be destroyed. Then I can return to my home, in peace." He knelt down, and then jumped up to warp away from the town.

The Next Day

A bell rang, signaling the start of another class in Sarayashiki Junior High. As usual, one of the students was atop the roof, skipping class. Garbed in green, with an uncaring face, Yusuke Urameshi lay down and stared at the sky. It was already noon, and Yusuke waited for Keiko to come. Hearing the rooftop door open, he jumped up and hopped off the very top part of the roof.

"Hey, Kei--" Yusuke started, before he noticed who it was. A man dressed in red, with flowing crimson hair. "Sorry Kurama, I thought you were Keiko." Yusuke chuckled, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's ok Yusuke. I just came up here to see if you were still here. I thought that even you would have gone on an search for the remaining men of Sensui's band. Yet, it seems that you haven't. And neither have you gone to any classes the past week. Is something up?" Kurama stated, quite casually. He had both of his hands inside his pockets, as he watched Yusuke for a response.

Yusuke smiled, "Oh, nothing is wrong Kurama. It's just that Keiko seems more distant from me, since we came back from the Sensui case. And talking about the case, I didn't care if the others got away. I just want to face Sensui once more, to see which of us was stronger. It wasn't fair that someone interfered with the fight, and killed him." With eyes red as fire, his hand began to glow the same color. Smashing it into the concrete wall next to him, a huge hole was created.

"Calm down, Yusuke. Anger will get you nowhere right now. We need to concentrate on something else." Kurama stared at the sun.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be in class as well, Kurama?" Yusuke retorted.

"They let me go, because I got nearly perfects on my tests. It seems that I know more than most of my teachers." They both got a laugh out of that. "Yet, I haven't heard anything from Spirit World recently. Are they still after you, because you're a demon?"

"No. I guess they don't want to die." Yusuke smirked. "What about Three-Eyes? Where is he?"

"Hiei? Um, I haven't seen him since we came back. Why do you ask?"

"Dunno. Just wondered where he went. I mean, he did want me dead before. And he seemed distracted when I went after Sensui." Yuusuke explained.

"Well, I think I should get back to class, before they suspect that I'm sleeping from boredom." Kurama smiled, and waved as he opened the door and entered the school once more.

"Smell ya later." Yusuke jumped back onto the highest part of the roof, and stared into the sky, drifting into a half-sleep.

That Night

The man jumped from light pole to light pole, as he surveyed the city. "I was there for a while." He said to himself as he jumped. "I was home, but then we had to leave. Why?" Anger was present. "Damn that Yusuke. He trumped me once again." He leaped from one final one, to the top of a warehouse. Untying the bandana, he let his Jagan open. "Show me where it is. Show me the Twilight!"

Peering through the eye, he saw what he searched for, the Twilight Soul, an item that secured the barriers between the both worlds, along with another world. He longed to go back to Demon World, but he couldn't. Knowing that the others would follow, he came up with another plan to get there. And all it required was the Twilight Soul, along with the Twilight Eye. Once both were in his grasp, he could make it back to Demon world, and kill those responsible for his banishment to Human World. Yet, there was one more thing he wanted to do. Kill Yusuke Urameshi. Seeing him demolish Shinobi Sensui, he grew angrier that Yusuke was gaining more power.

"Soon, vengeance will be mine. And that fool won't be laughing anymore."

---End of Chapter 1---

Hiei: Well, hope you liked the beginning of this story.

Banging is heard in the closet again. Hiei: Will you just stay still? You won't get out, until you learn when to shut up. Kicks the door

Hiei: The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. If Knil can get his head out of his that is. In it should be a good action scene, and a little less talking.


	2. Problems

Knil: Hello all. Me again. I got out of the closet finally, no thanks to Hiei. glares darkly at him And now the next part of the story.

Hiei: I'll save you the trouble Knil, we both don't own any of the characters from YYH, however we do own Izumi, who should make an appearance here.

Knil: Don't spoil it, Hiei.

Hiei: Shut your mouth before you go back into the closet.

Knil: You wouldn't

Hiei: Oh, I would.

Knil Twitch twitch Well, I will post as much of this story today as I can.

Hiei: Get on with it.

Knil: Sorry. Here is the next chapter now. And the one italicized part is from a song, Perfect World. Thought it was appropriate for that part of the story. Con--

Knil gets smacked upside the head. Knil: Hey, what was that for?

Hiei: You were taking to long.

---Chapter 2: Problems---  
The man was walking around town, searching for the two items he needed. He knew what they looked like and all, but the exact location was obscured to his Jagan. Yet he didn't realize how close one of the objects was to him.

In another part of town, Yusuke walked alone. Kicking a can down the alleyways, he noticed something sparkle. Yusuke went up to it, to uncover a strange necklace. "Hmm. I bet this might be important. Might as well keep it." He chuckled, as he pocketed the locket, and continued to walk. That locket, however, was lost by the one it was entrusted to. The one that contained the Twilight Soul in themself. He was the last descendant of the Twilight Guards, who protected the neutral element called Twilight.

Eons ago, both Demon and Spirit World fought a war. It still continues today, but back then there was a factor that neither could accept. A third-side, with just enough power to rival both of them. Believing that this would be dangerous to specters of Spirit and Demon World, they made a pact to keep this third power hidden. A power with limitless energy if harnessed right.

Now, Hiei Sakamoto knows of it. And of the seal that was placed on it long ago. It was long forgotten for ages, until Hiei began to wander the forests of Demon World. He stumbled upon a broken down temple, and he entered it. Seemingly, it was dedicated to the third side that was locked away. The Twilight was what encompassed everything around the worlds. It was what gave Sensui his power to rival Yusuke. And if it wasn't for Sensui, Hiei wouldn't have known about it, because he never would have searched there for anything when Sensui was left for death in Demon World.

"That fool may think we are friends, but I have been waiting. Waiting for the best time." Hiei said to himself as he stared over the waterfront. Below him, walked Yusuke, with an unusal power eminating from him. Hiei grew angry from seeing his rival walk casually around, like nothing was going to happen.

Leaping down and startling Yusuke, Hiei stared at the man, who towered over him. "So what do you have there?" He asked, pointing to Yusuke's pocket.

Stumbling backwards at Hiei's unexpected visit, Yusuke looked at the small fire demon. "I have nothing, now can you leave me alone?" He replied, not wanting to meet anyone right now, as his day was all about nagging once again.

Squinting his eyes in anger, Hiei asked once more, but in a darker tone, "What do you have there?"

"As I said before, I have nothing." Yusuke replied casually.

"I will ask once more, then I will slice your head off, what do you have in there?" He commanded.

Yusuke could sense some truth in what Hiei was telling him, so he complied. "It's just an old necklace." He said, as he with drew his hand to show it to Hiei.

Hiei's eyes shot open at the sight of it, then went back to normal. "If you don't mind, I would like to take that off your hands for you." He grabbed the necklace and stepped backward.

"You won't do such a thing." Yusuke replied, as he took hold of Hiei's arm before it left his vacinity. "Now give it back."

Hiei chuckled. "Let my hand go, detective."

"Drop the necklace." Yusuke commanded.

"I won't, only because I need it." His aura radiated from his body with that remark, encompassing Yusuke's hand.

"What do you think you are doing, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, as he didn't flinch with the power eminating from Hiei.

"I am taking back something that belongs to the demons. You are no demon in my eyes." Hiei squinted, pulling his arm away from Yusuke, and started to walk away.

Yusuke laughed. "So you don't believe me to be a demon. Why is that? Is it because I beat you before?"

"You are beginning to annoy me, detective." Hiei stared back, as he gripped onto the necklace hard.

Smirking, Yusuke decided to bait Hiei. "And what do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to kill you, detective, only because you are the one that made me into a dog for Spirit World." Hiei scowled, as he swung his hand around, and punched Yusuke in the face, knocking him back. "Now leave me alone."

Yusuke's face was contorted in shock. "So you mean, this has been a lie? All of it?" He demanded as he stared at the back of the fire demon's head.

"Yes, now leave me be. If you interfere with my plans, I will make it that you wish to never meet me." Hiei jumped back up to a roof, and warped away.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all_

All of the while, a man in a white cloak watched the tiny quarrel. "So it has begun." He said to himself. "The Twilight Waning is upon us."

---End of Chapter 2---

Izumi: Thank you both for including me. I'd like to thank my trainers, and my --

Knil and Hiei: SHUT UP!

Hiei: What stupidity I have to deal with.

Knil: And that's suppose to mean what?

Hiei: You know what I am talking about.

Knil: No, I really don't.

Hiei: Before, when you thought I was dead.

Knil: That was a misunderstanding.

Izumi: Uh, guys. What about me?

Knil and Hiei: SHUT UP!

Izumi: Ok Cowers to a corner to hide

Hiei: And what kind of.. Drones off

Izumi: Well since those two are in an arguement, I guess I shall reveal a little of the next chapter. The trouble in paradise is beginning, as Yusuke will reveal to the others of Hiei's betrayal. And I will be a major part of this chapter, as I will be the one to-- Has a gag placed around his mouth to shut him up. He gets tied up and tossed next to Hiei

Knil: Ok, since all that is over, I don't want any spoilers happening. And if either of you two forget who is the author, I won't hesitate to show you. Glares at Hiei and Izumi


	3. Revealations

Hiei: Ok, since Knil is sort of indesposed right now, I believe me and Izumi can take it from here.

Izumi: Yep, that's right Hiei. None of us own YYH, but do wish that we did. I am Knil's own creation. By the way, where did he go?

Hiei: Oh, um he left a note, saying he went to the store to get some groceries.

Faint pounding can be heard, and from another room, a distant voice can be heard Knil: I am here, just in another closet...

Izumi: What was that?

Hiei: Nothing. It was nothing. I'll just be right back. I need to take care of a few things. Hiei leaves the room, and shouting is heard. Then a few faint clunks, followed by a loud clunk. He comes back into this room, covered in a little blood.

Izumi: Why are you covered in blood?

Hiei: I tripped and cut myself.

Izumi: You don't seem to look hurt. Are you--

Hiei: Shut up, and continue. I just need to find a black bag. I'll be back in a few. But whatever you do, don't enter that room. He points to the room he came out of, and leaves the residence.

Izumi: Ok, it seems that responcibility has gone to me. In this chapter you will find out a little more about the Twilight, and about Hiei's reasoning. Hope ya like.

Izumi looks around to see if Hiei is still around, then tiptoes to the door. He opens it slightly, and collapses backward. Looking back at the audience, he feigns a smile and yells.

Izumi: What are still doing here? Get onto the story.

---Chapter 3: Revealations---  
As the man clad in white stared down at Yusuke, he wondered if it was the one who could continue his destiny, and save the Human World from the destructive power of Twilight. But he knew he'd have to watch him a little, before setting everyone's fate upon him.

Yusuke was awestruck. Here was Hiei, who seemed somewhat friendly, stealing a necklace, and gaining strength. Rubbing his cheek, he notices some blood that came from a cut. "He's got more of a punch than I gave him credit for." Yusuke chuckled slightly, but then got to his feet to walk to Kurama's home in the Human World. Spitting out some blood, he headed uptown, to find the rose-haired demon, to see what had happened to Hiei.

Upon reaching the Minamino residence, he knocks on the door, hoping that Kurama was still awake. Kurama's human mother answers the door, and Yusuke begins, "Is Ku--Uh, Shuichi home? Because I need to talk with him."

Mrs. Minamino nods, and points towards Kurama's room. Yusuke bows and thanks her, before heading into the fox demon's room. "Uh, Shuichi." He started, as Mrs. Minamino stands behind him. "I have to talk about our friend, in private." Driecting his statement slightly towards Kurama's mother, he enterd the room totally, and closes the door.

"What is it that you wish Yusuke?" Kurama asked, a little confused at what he had said before.

"It's about Hiei. I just was confronted by him, and it seems something is wrong with him." Yusuke blurted out.

"How so?" Kurama bluntly questions.

"He attacked me to get a useless necklace from my possession. And then he blatently said that he was going to kill me. However, he had grown stronger, since the last time I fought him. I mean a lot stronger. He almost knocked me out with one punch." Yusuke points to the bruise on the side of his face from the punch.

Kurama arched one brow as he listened to the former Spirit Detective explain what had happened between him and Hiei. "So he attacked you for a necklace?" He was slightly confused as to why Hiei would want some trivial thing like that.

"Yes. It glowed even in the darkness of an alley, like it was possessed by some magical properties."

Nodding, and getting a somewhat good idea as to why Hiei had gone to the trouble to steal the necklace from Yusuke, he began to tell him of what happened when both disappeared in the Demon World after Sensui was defeated.

Flashback(POV is Kurama)  
Well, I had seen Hiei leave when Shinobi was lying on the ground, so I decided to follow him, only because we were bandits together, and I wished to see what he was trying to do. The forest around us grew denser and denser as we walked, with me staying far away from Hiei so that he wouldn't sense me.

Yet, he came upon something that struck me. It was a strange temple, that was overgrown with vines. Getting closer to him, I read what was depicted all over the place inside the temple. The world Twilight was used numerous times. But that wasn't what Hiei was intested in. He was drawn to a strange set of words, that talked about infinite power. And to gain tha power, one needed two objects, the Twilight's Soul and the Twilight's Eye.

Standing right behind him, I began to speak. "So what is it that intregues you Hiei? The concept of power, enough to conquer Spirit World."

"No, it just seemed strange that something like this would be in ruins. I mean Demon World is based on power." Hiei sneered.

"Well, it could have been locked away, like a lot of the power in this realm." I replied back.

Hiei smirked and turned around to leave the temple. "I believe I have seen enough of this retchid place. Let's head back to Yusuke and the others."

I nodded even though I was a little nervous with how Hiei was acting. We left the temple, and headed back to you.

"So what do you think all that power would feel like, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

Strucken back with confusion, I muttered, "Great and legendary."

"I doubt that Spirit World would allow me to search for them, because I would become a threat, but I think I should tell Koenma about it." Hiei retorted.

"What about Yusuke?" I asked.

"We shall not tell him. I don't want him to know of such power. He has alread ascended to another level in power." Hiei snarled, as we neared where are group was.

Coming back, we noticed Shinobi still on the ground, and Itsuki next to him. Deciding it was best no one knew yet, we kept it a secret.  
End of Flashback

"So you see. I believe that the necklace you found, was actually one of the two artifacts needed to control the Twilight. Yet, I can't understand how one came here, unless the Twilight Guard is nearby." Kurama explained.

Yusuke was a little bored with the narrative, but listened to the part about the Twilight. "So you're saying that Hiei has one of the two keys needed to cause ultimate destruction?"

"Yes."

"We are in big trouble"

"Yep."

Through the window, watched the cloaked man, listening to the conversation that Yusuke and Kurama had.

Yusuke's eyes squinted, as he sensed another being watching, and opened Kurama's window. He pointed his finger towards the source, and fired his Spirit Gun. A ghost like hand blocked the energy attack, and revealed a man behind it.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded.

"Yeah, and why have you been snooping around my house?" Kurama added.

The man smiled and opened up his cloak, to reveal a white tunic and white pants. "I am but one who knows of what you are dealing with."

"What's that suppose to mean? And please answer my question, before I use your face as a personal punching bag." The detective angrily exclaimed.

"If you must know who I am, I go by one name, Izumi." Izumi replied. "And I have come here, seeking your help in a matter that deals with the Human World."

"And how would we be the ones to help you?" Kurama asked.

"I have heard of the events that transpired not even a month ago with Shinobi Sensui. And how one demon slipped throught the Spirit Defense Squad, Yusuke Urameshi. Are you that person?" Izumi calmly explained.

"And what if I am?" Yusuke retorted.

"Then you must retake your position of Spirit Detective one last time, to save us from destruction."

"What destruction might this be?" Kurama questioned.

"The Twilight's Wane. It's when all existance turns into the Twilight, the darkness that surrounds the four worlds. A void in time and space. It seems that you're friend is trying to tap into that power for his own good."

"So it is true. It is the Twilight that Hiei was after." Kurama exclaimed.

"Yes, and it will be his, if you two don't depart now for the final artifact. It was split into two pieces, the darkness and the light, which combine to make Twilight. One is here, and the other. It's in Spirit World. Both were separated because of the pact that the demons and spirits made long ago to protect each other from it. It seemed that one of the demon's took the Demon World piece into this World, so you must haste."

"And I should believe you, because..." Yusuke remarked.

"You have no other choice, as I have Keiko. I have kidnapped her to keep this deal, and if you don't cooperate, then something is going to happen to her."

"You are a dispicable bastard. You know that right?" Kurama said.

"I am just a normal dealmaker. I have something you want, and you have something I want. Now if you please. Depart for the two pieces at once."

Yusuke hated to be outsmarted by this new person, but he had no other choice then to agree. "We will leave in the morning, by then we should have everything ready for our departure." Yusuke told Izumi.

"Alright, but if you don't leave by noon, then Keiko will die."

"Don't worry, we will be gone by then. And about this first part of the Twilight artifact, might it resonate a strange power?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, something like myself, only a little different. Only because they are part of me, and with them separate, I cannot control my powers totally."

"Then it's settled, we leave when dawn comes." Yusuke stated.

"I'll see you when you travel to Spirit World." Izumi said, as he waved the phantom hand over himself and disappeared.

"I hate that man." Yusuke displayed his disgust.

"Yet, we must obey, else Keiko might get hurt." Kurama explained.

"I know. So let's get started. We have only six hours till dawn."

"Ok."  
---End of Chapter 3---

Knil walks in with a bandage on his head, and a black eye. Knil: Well, thats the third chapter of this story. Hope it was great by your standards.

Izumi looks Knil over to make sure that no more bandages were needed. Izumi: And I finally talked to people in this chapter. I'm so happy.

Knil: Well I am the writer and I thought you deserved a better part.

Izumi: Arigato.

Hiei walks in and notices the two are finishing up a chapter Hiei: I told you not to go into the room!

Izumi: Curiosity...

Hiei: Killed the Twilight! Begins to chase Izumi around

Knil: Well next chappy there should be adventuring, and Hiei's discovery of his new powers. Talk to you then, because I have to make sure I don't die from these two.

Hiei: And where do you think you're going Knil?

Knil: Um, to the bathroom?

Hiei: The hell you are. Get back here.

Knil: Wow, a captive in my own narration.

Hiei: Don't tick me off Knil.

Izumi: Why do you two constantly fight.

Knil and Hiei: Shut your mouth!

Knil: This is our business.

Hiei: Yeah so stay out of it, Twilight boy.

Izumi: Bye all, till next time.


	4. A Trap Set

Izumi: Ok, I'm here to introduce the next chapter. I really don't know where the other two are, but I can at least do this. In this chapter, you find out about a third party seeking the Twilight Soul, and who else might play an important role in the upcoming Twilight Wane. Also Hiei goes through with his anger. Hope you enjoy.

Knil and Hiei: Hey wait a minute, we were suppose to do that.

Izumi: You snooze you lose.

Knil and Hiei look at each other and nod. Then look back at Izumi, darkly grinning. K&H: Come here. We'd like to show you how to do it properly.

I: No, I don't like the way you two are acting.

K: Come on we won't hurt you.

H: If anything, you might gain some knowledge.

I: Well if you put it that way, all right. Walks towards them

K&H: Can't believe you fell for that! Jumps him, and starts to beat him up

K: Well, there will be a few cameos in this chapter. Hope you can see the correlation between them and me. Hehe. And I do not own Naruto, nor YYH, wish I did though, because I would make some pretty good episodes. Grins

---Chapter 4: A Trap Set---

Atop a tree in the Dark Forest, Hiei stared at the rising sun once more. Every single day he continued to watch the sun rise and fall from atop the trees, only because he felt like home was just over the horizon. During this session, however, he begins to have a conversation with his own inner demons.

Inside Hiei's Mind

Two men stood side by side, looking at each other. From the darkness around them, it looked as if they were alone, but three others stepped into the light. These were the five parts of Hiei, which often conversed as the time went on, but this time, the topic went to that of the Twilight power. Each of the five parts had a specialty, which Hiei inherited. One was his dragon power, another his weapon energy power, a third allowed him to duplicate himself, a forth was a master at the Jagan, and the fifth was a sword master. They all worked together, and each had a specific time to arise.

Among the five beings, one walked forward and took the command. This was his inner Hiei, and he gave Hiei the draconic power. "So about this power, what would happen if that Yusuke gets a hold of it before we do?"

The Jagan came forward, that was the Hiei he called Knil. "We will kill him, that's what. He is a disgrace to all of us demons."

"Yes, I believe we will enjoy that." The third Hiei, who carried a weapon made of energy said. His name was Rei. "Only because he will be getting what he was destined to get, death by the hands of the Twilight."

"But what about the other demons who scented its power already? Like Jin and Ryu, along with a few others that we ran into on Hanging Neck Island, during the Dark Tournament. They will be after it." Hiei explained.

"Then we kill them as well." The fourth, and least important Hiei said. His name, Kazuma.

"Alright, bloodshed." The last Hiei said, with glinting eyes, and the master swordsman. Oni smiled as he thought of being the Hiei to slay him.

"I got an idea." Knil said.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"I've heard of the Twilight Realm that's connect to part of the power. It's got some special powers connected to it." He replied

"Like what?" Rei asked.

"Like being able to split into each of our own forms. I mean since we merged into one being, its been getting hard to summon the powers of all five of us through one body." Knil said.

"That's true." Kazuma

"And it would be so great to have all five of us kill him." Oni smirked.

"But how will we get him there? And how do we get ourselves to there?' Hiei asked.

"That's easy. We set a trap for them, and we get into the realm via the Amulet." Knil said, as he glared evilly into the blackness. "But until then, I want all of us to train here, because the Twilight Realm is exactly like this, only with a few stars around it."

Hiei, Oni, Kazuma, and Rei nodded, and left Knil alone, to plan for the trap.

"This is going to be the end of you Yusuke Urameshi. And this time you won't be able to get yourself away from it. And now you will get to see the four other demons that supply Hiei with power." Knil said, as darkness took over his body, but his glaring red eyes broke through the darkness, burning a hole into the Twilight around him.

Atop the Trees

Hiei snorted, as he finished having his conversation. It seemed that Knil was in control once more, and he jumped back and forth among the trees, getting to know this place, as it would be where he would place the trap.

Another Part of the Forest

A lone boy walked among the trees. His crimson eyes seem to glow and illuminate the way through the forest. "For a stupid shield?" He muttered. "Why did I accept this mission?" iBecause you wanted to get away from that Naruto./i The name made him clench his teeth. "Shut up!" He retorted to his own thoughts. Ever since both him and Naruto had gotten stronger, a strange bond was created. They would help each other, but they hated one another.

Twirling around a kunai, he continued to walk through the forest. "I still don't understand why this is an A class mission. It's just a search for a fucking item." He muttered. Walking undisturbed, the black haired child scanned for any trace of the shield he needed to find here in the Dark Forest.

A Third Part of the Forest

"Stupid Twilight." Yusuke yelled, as he made his way to the center of the forest. "Why had it have to be in a fucking forest? Why is it that we always get into these stupid missions?" He screamed as he chopped through some of the vegetation. "You know, Kurama, you can help with your forest adeptness."

"And let Hiei know where here? It's hard enough to keep on my human form in here, but to use my demonic powers while we are searching for Hiei is just beyond stupidity." Kurama explained to him. "Anyways, this is a bit of training for us until we meet Hiei again." Smirking, he walked in the path that Yusuke was making. "And remember, there are others searching for this item as well, so we need to keep hidden from them, until we are ready to fight."

"Whatever" Yusuke said, as he gave up. It seemed that Kurama had a plan, and he didn't want to doubt the fox demon, as he had gotten them out of a lot of trouble before.

Atop the Trees

"It's almost ready." Hiei said as he smirked. Then his eyes shot open. "Wait, there's another..." He looked around, and spotted the black haired man. "So, they finally sent another human to find the Soul. That's good, 'cause I can use it to my advantage." Smiling, he laid down the spell work needed to open up the portal for two parties to enter. "Now all I need to do is wait. Wait until they end up finding each other."

Another Part of the Forest

"The last thing I was told, was to get the item at any cost. And that meant to kill any who wanted the shield for themselves." The child said, as he walked. Stopping, he took hold of the kunai. Thrusting it into a tree, he smirked at his work. "Just to get one item, that seems easy."

---End of Chapter 4---

Knil: The other two are out, but at least I have set it up on how to introduce another main character. Don't worry folks, he is alright.

Sasuke: You better say that, else you might die.

Knil: Here he is right now, ladies and gentlemen, meet the fourth main character, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Thank you. And I promise, I won't be a pushover, like Yusuke and Kurama. I know how to take care of myself.

Knil: That's right. Anyways, next chapter, you get confrontation. Yay!

Sasuke: And I can guarantee that it will be a great one. Only because it will include yours truly in it. Gives a peace sign Until then.


End file.
